


Craven

by ProjectClesker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sansa Stark, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Incest, POV Arya Stark, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectClesker/pseuds/ProjectClesker
Summary: Arya has been having inappropriate dreams about her sister Sansa. One-shot. Modern. Mostly just smut.





	Craven

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfiction in a really long time, so I hope people like this!

Arya woke with a start, beads of sweat covering her face and her upper chest as she realized that she had been dreaming the same dream again for nights in a row now. She shook her head, frustrated at herself for letting her mind slip back to the thoughts that had caused the dreams in the first place. She tried to think of anything else: fencing, school, her brother Jon’s upcoming visit on his leave from The Wall, but inevitably her thoughts drifted back to the one thing she had been trying to avoid for a while now: Her sister, Sansa.

 

A small audible groan escaped her clenched teeth, thoroughly annoyed with herself she slipped out of her bed, not bothering to make it before heading to the bathroom. She knew her Mother would give her grief over not tidying her tangled sheets, but she could not bring herself to care at the moment.

 

After taking a much colder shower than she was used to, the young brunette quickly made her way back to her room, throwing on a “Brotherhood Without Banners” T-shirt Jon had bought for her at the concert he took her to the last time he visited (Catelyn had not been pleased with him for it) a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots. The very kind boys wore when marching off to the Wall for duty. Though she wasn’t allowed the honor of being a Watcher on the Wall due to her sex, she admired their attire.

 

Arya made her way downstairs to the dining room where she could hear her siblings talking over breakfast already, her brother’s Bran and Rickon arguing over whether eggs or waffles were better, her older brother Robb talking to their father about the family business, attempting to sound as serious and knowledgeable as the older man, and her sister Sansa sounding bubbly as ever as she chatted with their mother, about something stupid no doubt.

 

School. Clothes. _Joffrey_. She couldn’t really put into words how much she hated the little shit that was Joffrey Baratheon. She still had a hard time understanding why Sansa wanted to be with him so badly, her sister romanticized marriage and babies and family but why anyone would want to have that with Joffrey was beyond her. Sansa had been dating the terrible boy for a year or so at this point and Arya couldn’t wait for her sister to wise up and leave him.

 

Rolling her eyes, she strode into the room, sitting down in an empty chair between Robb and Bran, right across from the redhead who only momentarily quit her rambling to say good morning to her. Arya only nodded in response. She decided that it was far too early for any of this.  

 

“So, I was really hoping to go to High Garden in a few weeks, Margery says that every year they hold this amazing summer festival and she’s invited me!” Sansa chirped to Catelyn. Arya could not understand how her sister was already annoying as all hells this early in the morning. The younger girl also wasn’t a huge fan of Margery, the beautiful social climber that sneaked into Sansa’s “best friend” spot. Arya couldn’t cite any specific reason for not liking the girl from High Garden, expect maybe the fact that Sansa spent more time with her than she ever had with her very own sister. She looked at the older teen, dressed in a long-sleeved crop top, a short-pleaded skirt and some sort of heeled sandal that was completely impractical for anything other than walking around a mall or sitting and giggling with her friends at a coffee shop.

 

‘You’re jealous.’ The intrusive thought came quickly, causing Arya’s face to screw up in displeasure. She shook her head, taking her eyes off of Sansa.

 

At times Arya really couldn’t believe the other girl was even related to the rest of the Starks. Sometimes she really wished she wasn’t, especially considering the theme of her dreams over the last few nights. Arya bit her lip, looking back up at Sansa as the girl chirped away about the stupid summer festival in _High Garden_. The brunette wasn’t listening. She was watching the older girl’s plump lips, shiny and pink and no doubt slathered with some gloss that Arya really didn’t think she needed. Sansa’s light blue eyes shown with excitement as she spoke, the color clashed with her own steely grey eyes. Her long copper colored hair was sleek and shiny, laying free down her back. Arya was half curious at how her sister handled the mass of hair, and half annoyed at how enamored she had become with it. It was only because of her stupid dreams, she justified to herself.

 

Her _nightmares_.

 

_The long, silky locks were hanging around her head like a curtain as she looked up at her sister’s smirking face above her. Arya laying on her back on her bed, her arms trapped next to her head by her older sister’s hands. She shuddered, inhaling sharply as the redhead leaned in close to her face, she could feel her warm breath dancing across her lips as she licked them involuntarily. That elicited a teasing giggle from Sansa, who leaned passed her face, pressing her soft lips against the younger girl’s ear. “Such a tease, sweet sister.”_

“Hey Horseface!” Sansa’s voice interrupted her as she revisited the dream that she had the night before, even without getting to the more embarrassing parts of the dream she could still feel the tight coiling in her lower tummy build. The brunette focused on her sister’s face, realizing that she had called her that mean nickname again. Arya flushed.

 

“Sansa! Don’t call your sister that!” Cat scolded, her eyes narrowing at the redhead over the use of the cruel nickname.

 

“I’m only teasing Mother. See, I call her horseface, and then she calls me a stupid bimbo or something… though this morning it looks like she’s still in dreamland.” Sansa teased, looking back at her blushing sister. Arya hated how accurate she was about that.

 

“You _are_ a stupid bimbo.” Arya snapped out of it, quickly fulfilling her end of the usual dynamic she shared with her sister.

 

“Arya!” Cat scolded again, this time glaring at the younger of the two. Bran, Rickon and Robb struggled not to laugh at their mother’s offence as the older woman looked at her husband at the other end of the table. “Ned!”

 

“Listen to your mother girls, be nice to one another.” His stern voice carried to the two young women, who nodded and mumbled apologizes to one another.

 

Arya forced herself to eat a piece of toast, knowing that she will regret not having a substantial breakfast during her fencing lessons after school, but her lack of an appetite made it impossible to eat anything more.

 

After breakfast the five Stark siblings poured out of the house with their mother. Bran, Rickon and Catelyn heading towards one car while Arya followed Robb and Sansa to their shared car. After a quick argument over who got to drive (with Robb being the victor) the three teens piled in and headed towards a separate school from their younger siblings. Arya half listened as her older brother and sister talked about final projects and university, things the younger teen had no interest in. Instead her eyes kept landing on Sansa’s legs, her mid-thigh skirt riding higher up since sitting in the car, and from Arya’s place behind Robb, she had a view of Sansa without fear of being caught.

 

Shame flooded her suddenly, as thoughts of what her sister looked like sans skirt once again crossed her mind. She chastised herself, Robb didn’t look at Sansa that way. It wasn’t normal for siblings to think of each other in that way. She bit her lip and looked out of her window, her mind now drifting to her fencing instructor Jaime.

 

Everyone new that the Lannister twins were _close_ , for lack of better term, ‘Fucking.’ She thought, ‘that is a better word for it.’ She wondered how that had started, had he initiated? Had Cersei? Did Cersei stare at her twin longingly and have dreams about him where he held her down and made her… do things-- she shook her head quickly, she really didn’t like comparing herself to any Lannister, let alone Joffrey’s horrible mum, Cersei.

 

Arya didn’t notice as the car pulled into the parking lot of the school, only snapping out of her thoughts when Sansa shook her shoulder from the front seat, Robb already out of the car and headed towards the building. “Arya we’re here, where is your head today?”

 

“Worry about your own head Sansa!” She snapped at the older teen who, for a moment looked a tad hurt, before raising an eyebrow and held her chin up.

 

“Whatever, Robb said he’ll pick you up from practice tonight since he needs the car. See you later.” She chirped before stepping out of the car and heading the same direction as Robb.

 

She let out a sigh, angry that she was letting these thoughts affect her so much. Grabbing her bag, she left the car herself, closing the door and dragging her feet to her first class.

 

 

Arya pulled her fencing mask off and followed her instructor to the side of the room where her bag was waiting for her on a chair. She dropped her mask on the chair and laid her sabre down against the wall. She picked up her water bottle and took a swig before turning her attention towards Mr. Lannister.

 

“You’re very sloppy today” he said, raising an eyebrow at Arya. She looked up at the older man, noticing that he had barely broken a sweat during their practice. She huffed and sat down on the chair, slipping her bag and mask to the floor. She placed her elbows on her knees, and her head into one of her hands.

 

“I know.” Was all she could respond with, she didn’t have the energy to argue. Jaime stepped closer to the wall near the chair and leaned one shoulder against it, crossing one ankle over the other he looked down at her.

 

“What’s going on Stark?” Jaime asked, awkwardness radiating off of him. He was never one to initiate one-on-ones. Arya quickly leaned back, crossing her arms and looked up at him, she wasn’t quite sure how to answer the question.

 

“Nothing. Just… nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Jaime sighed and ran his hand through his hair, closing his eyes tightly before rolling his shoulders, as if he were getting ready for a fight. “Something has you distracted today, maybe I can help.”

 

Arya huffed again, Jaime didn’t sound like he particularly wanted to help, and she couldn’t imagine talking to the man about her problems. She especially couldn’t imagine talking to him about Sansa. They sat in silence for a moment before Arya shook her head, out of the corner of her eye she saw Jaime nod. He pushed off of the wall and held out his hand. “I’ll put the sabres away, go home and clear your head.”

 

Arya nodded, handing him the sword which he took, along with his own, to the rack on the other side of the room. She stood up, placing her bag on the chair again shoving her mask inside. They were ending a bit early today, so she would have to wait outside for Robb before she could go home. Home, where Sansa would be. She closed her eyes and sighed, hating that she was so hung up on this stupid, disgusting fantasy about her dumb older sister. Arya turned around and looked at Jaime as he tidied up the room. A thought crossed her mind that made her pause.

 

“Actually… Mr. Lannister?” she spoke up, nerves make her voice waver a bit. He turned around and looked back at her with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Yes?” he walked slowly towards her as if he had sensed Arya’s nervousness. She bit her lip and shifted on her feet, not sure how to even begin to ask what she was about to ask. “Stark?”

 

“I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately, about someone that I shouldn’t be thinking about.” She winced as the words left her mouth, realizing how stupid she sounded.

 

“Oh.” Jaime stated after a moment, “are you… do you mean thoughts about a boy or something along those lines?”

 

Arya looked away from her instructor, “Kind of… I mean, it’s not really a **boy** though, but yeah… thoughts like someone would have about a boy.” Her words tumbled out of her mouth ineloquently.

 

She heard the man sigh and step a few feet closer to her, “Oh Arya,” he began, sensitivity coating his voice, which made Arya look at him warily. His clear green eyes trained on her, his eyebrows furrowed which made his face look sympathetic. “It’s completely normal to have a crush on your teacher, and we’ve been working together a lot recently, so it makes sense,”

 

Arya’s eyes widened, her mouth slack.

 

“I think you’re a great student and a very lovely girl, but I’m married, and you’re still very young. Don’t worry, it’ll pass, I promise.” Jaime laid a supportive hand her shoulder.

 

“Ew! No!” she scowled shrugging his hand off of her shoulder, making Jaime raise his eyebrows, “Not you! You’re such a narcissist!”

 

“Hey, no need for that… it sounded like you were talking about me!” Jaime sounded defensive.

 

“I’m not!” Arya shook her head, “never mind, this was stupid.” She turned around and began gathering her stuff again.

 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute, I’m sorry I misunderstood you.” He now sounded amused at the girl, who was now red in the face trying to zip up her overstuffed bag. He walked around to the front of her and took her bag, setting it down on the ground. He pointed to the chair, “Sit down and tell me what’s going on. I still want to help.”

 

Arya glared at him but sat down anyway watching as Jaime sat on the ground in front of her with his legs crossed. She kept herself from making a snarky comment, she supposed his new-found compassion came from Brianne, his wife and the school’s other fencing instructor. She sat back and crossed her arms again.

 

“So, who is this person you have crush on?” his voice took on the same calm, cautious nature that it had before.

 

“What are you, the school consoler?” Arya asked irritably. Jaime only tilted his head and waited for a reply. She shifted in her seat, trying to find the courage she had only a moment ago when she brought the topic up. She thought for a moment about how to start.

 

“She’s off limits.” She said, it was all she could muster, her eyes finding Jaime’s again.

 

“Why is that? Is she seeing someone?” Jaime asked, Arya had to give the man some credit for not getting hung up on the sex of Arya’s subject. She bit her lip and looked away.

 

“Always. She’s always got some stupid boyfriend or something, her current one the stupidest of all.” She muttered, thinking of Sansa’s suiters, namely Joffrey, Mr. Lannister’s own nephew, who could go choke on some pigeon pie for all she cared.

 

He nodded, “So she’s straight, that’s why she’s off limits?”

 

Arya couldn’t contain the bark of laughter that escaped her, “I wish. That’s the least of my problems.”

 

Jaime sat silent for a moment before nodding, “Okay, do you want to tell me what the worst of it is then?”

 

Arya begin bouncing her knee, looking at the man sitting on the floor in front of her, trying to decide if she could tell him. She sat forward put her hard up in front of her, “Okay… so, it’s like this,” she started, her hands moving as she spoke, “You know the reason why my dad stopped working for Robert, right? I mean, I assume you know, Cersei probably told you.”

 

The surprised look on Jaime’s face was almost comical, “what does any of that have to do with this?” he asked, defensiveness lining his voice.

 

“You know… cause my father found out about… _you know!_ ” Arya moved her hands more, as if the gestures would help him understand better.

 

Jaime sat still, not willing to help her out.  


“My Father found out about you and your sister-”

 

“I don’t know what you’re taking about, or what it has to do with you needing help with a crush.”

 

Arya rolled her eyes and dropped her hands into her lap, “I’m not judging you… It doesn’t matter, but everyone knows about the things you and Cersei used to do.”

 

The silence in the room was suffocating. Finally, Jaime stood up off of the ground and made his way to his gym bag, intending to leave.

 

“Wait!” Arya called.

 

“I’m not talking about this, and frankly it’s none of your business.” Jaime’s reply was terse, he swung his bag over his should and looked at Arya, “I’ll see you next practice.”

 

“Wait, please!” Arya jumped up out of the chair and jogged after him, catching him by the arm before he made it to the door. She had already said so much that she didn’t want to let him just walk away. “I need advice. Please Mr. Lannister I’m not judging you, I just need help.” Arya’s usual strong disposition had shifted, she felt weak and lost.

 

She _hated_ it.

 

Jaime looked down at the girl, suspicion written all over his face, “Why ask about Cersei and I?” he asked, still not budging.

 

Arya looked down at her feet and sighed. “You’re the only person I know who might understand.” Her voice was small, she looked back up at the man to see if he had understood her implication. He looked confused, trying to work out her words. Arya bit her lip and looked away again. “It’s Sansa.” She muttered, unable to be any clearer than that. Her hand was still grasping Jaime’s arm tightly, afraid he would walk away if she let him go. She didn’t look up at him, and he didn’t make any move to confirm that he had heard her. She slowly looked up at him and knew immediately that he understood by the look on his face. All traces of suspicion were gone, replaced by sympathy, pity even.

 

Arya didn’t know how to feel about that.

 

“I see.” He relaxed, pulling his bag off of his shoulder and slipping it to the floor. He turned to face her. She let her hand drop from his arm as she hugged herself. “The girl you’ve been thinking about is your sister, Sansa?” he asked for clarification.

 

Arya nodded.

 

“And these thoughts are… not normal thoughts someone would have for a sibling?” he asked, though she could tell he knew the answer.

 

She nodded again.

 

“Do you really think I’m the best person to be talking to about this Arya? I’ve never been the most insightful person… maybe one of your parents would be better-”

 

“No! And don’t you tell them either!” Arya panicked which made Jaime put his hands up in surrender.

 

“I won’t… relax, I just don’t know if I can be much help to you.” He stated gently.

 

Arya shook her head, “You’re the only one who can help. You’ve been through this already. Who else can say that?”

 

“Well you could track down a Targaryen.” Jaime snarked, trying to lighten the mood but Arya didn’t laugh. “Right. Sorry. What kind of advice are you looking for then?”

 

Arya shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know… how did you deal with it?”

 

Jaime looked conflicted. “Well, Arya, Cersei and I felt the same, and we carried on with a,” he paused, searching for the right words, “a type of relationship that wasn’t appropriate for us, for many years.”

  
“You were fucking.”

 

“Hey!” Jaime warned, “Watch your language. But… yes. It was more than that though.”

 

“So, you saw her like a girlfriend?” Arya asked, making Jaime sigh.

 

“Look Stark, I don’t talk about this stuff with anyone expect my therapist, and occasionally my wife, so give me a break if I’m not giving my teenaged student every torrid detail.”

 

Arya rolled her lips into her mouth and nodded.

 

Jaime looked towards the ceiling, as if he were silently asking the gods for help. “You know that I could get into a lot of trouble for talking to a student about this?”

 

“I know, but you can’t leave me like this!”

 

He looked back down at Arya and nodded. “I don’t know what you’re looking for here, but I will say this: I’ll always love Cersei, but what we did made things so that we could never really be brother and sister ever again. Now that we are no longer together, we still don’t have a sibling relationship. I’m with Brianne, I’m happy, and I don’t need Cersei anymore. So, if you don’t feel like risking the relationship you have with your sister, as a sister, just know that you will get over her. Give it time.”

 

Arya nodded slowly, wanting to know more but decided that he had given her enough. She walked over to her bulging bag and swung it over her shoulder. “Mr. Lannister?” she couldn’t stop herself from asking.

 

“Yes Stark?” it was obvious that he was exhausted of the conversation and wanted to leave.

 

Arya continued anyway, “Do you regret the time you had with her?”

 

Jaime looked from the girl to the door, his face cracking to form a small smile. He looked back at her. “No. I never have.” He pushed the door open letting light from the outside filter into the room, He looked outside then back to Arya, “Your brother is waiting for you. See you next practice.” He left the building, letting the door shut.

 

Arya swallowed hard.

 

 

Arya spent the next week after her conversation with Jaime doing her best to avoid her sister, which wasn’t easy. She spent a lot of time in her room, only coming downstairs when she knew that Sansa had left or was in her own room. The dreams didn’t stop, in fact they only had become more vivid since talking to her fencing instructor, sometimes with Arya waking up to find her hand between her legs, trying desperately to relieve an ache which had formed there.

 

Arya wasn’t sure what she was going to do, while she knew she didn’t have too many options she thought maybe she could talk to Sansa about it. Her sister would make her realize that her feelings were silly or only temporary, at the very least, Sansa could give Arya a reason not to desire the girl any longer through cruel words or outright rejection (the most likely scenario in Arya’s mind).

 

Her other option was to try her hardest to get over these unnatural feelings for her sister and try to move on. She supposed that’s what she was doing now, trying her best to stay away from the source of her misery and hopefully one day she won’t feel the way she has been anymore. Arya really hoped that that would be the case. She remembered what Jaime had said about not having a sister anymore, and Arya, while having her hang ups about her preppy older sister, didn’t like the idea of completely ruining their relationship.

 

Finally came a night where Arya felt it was safe being in the living room, considering she had the house to herself. Mother and Father out on their once a week date, Robb had taken Jon (who had just gotten there the night before) out on the town for a “guys night” (as in, no little sisters allowed), Bran and Rickon were doing a sleep over at the Reed’s place and Sansa was out with her air-headed friend Jayne doing only Stranger-knows-what for the night, and wouldn’t be back until much later. So that only left Arya and her wolf dog Nymeria, a bag of chips and the T.V. for the rest of the night.

 

She had no complaints about that.

 

Laying on the large couch in the living room of the Stark residence, watching her favorite reality show (The Fighting Pits of Meereen) on the family’s large television, eating junk food in an oversized t-shirt and warm socks was the closest Arya had felt to peace in a while. Caught up in the show she didn’t realize someone had walked up behind the couch, watching the show with her in silence before making themselves known.

 

“Does Mother know you watch this?” Sansa’s voice made Arya jump, she looked behind her to see her sister who was looking back and forth from the bloody show and Arya. “It’s really gory.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Horseface.” Sansa snarked, making her way around the couch and plopping down beside her sister, “Jayne met up with her boyfriend, and I have no interest in being a third wheel.”

 

“So, you decided to ruin my night instead?” her sister showing up when she didn’t expect her after doing her best to avoid her for the better part of a week took the girl off of her guard.

 

“Ouch, Arya, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Sansa asked, Arya forced herself not to think too much about Sansa mentioning her panties. “We can watch T.V. together, I mean, I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.” The older girl crossed her legs after kicking her sandals off and pushing them under the coffee table. Arya found herself focused on how long her legs were, she wondered if they were as smooth as they looked. Why did Sansa insist on wearing such short dresses and skirts all of the time? She forced herself to turn her eyes back to the T.V. show but was unable to pay attention to the current fight that was taking place. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her sister flinch a few times when someone was hit hard enough to be knocked to the ground or started to bleed.

 

Usually she would make fun of the redhead, but instead she felt a little bad.

 

“We can watch something else if you want… something you like.” She found herself saying, the words sounding foreign to her. Sansa seemed to agree that it was odd for her sister, looking over at her with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“Really? A moment ago, you accused me of trying to ruin your night.” She replied, reaching over and grabbing the open bag of chips on Arya’s lap, taking one out and popping it into mouth.

 

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t want you to get nightmares and then tell on me to Mum.” Sansa’s reputation as a tattle tale hadn’t faded as the Stark children aged, her older sister rolled her eyes.

 

“It’s not that bad I guess, Joffrey was always trying to get me to watch this show.”

 

The mention of Joffrey made Arya groan, causing Sansa to look over at her.

 

“What? Upset that you have something in common with your worst enemy?”  

 

Arya’s cheeks tinge pink.

 

“No… I’m annoyed that you even think doing anything to impress that little monster is worth your time.” Arya quipped, “He doesn’t deserve that.”

 

Sansa didn’t reply, instead she sat silent, staring at her sister as if trying to figure something out.

 

“What?” Arya snapped, which made Sansa smile.

 

“You do care about me…” Sansa teased, her smile growing. “You think I can do better than Joffrey.”

 

Arya rolled her eyes, Sansa was right of course, but she hated that the older girl had called her out. She was used to Sansa either arguing Joffrey’s good points or simply saying “whatever” which killed the conversation.

 

“I don’t care what you do Sansa, go marry the asshole. I’m just irritated that I have to hear about him all the time.”

 

Sansa’s smile dampened a bit but didn’t leave entirely. “I’m not marrying Joffrey.”

 

“Well you wouldn’t know it from how you talk about him. Joffrey is soooo cute, Joffrey is super interesting… it’s gross.” Arya couldn’t keep the bitterness out of her voice at this point, she looked at her older sister, surprised to find her staring away from her.

 

“I know, I got a little stupid over him. He’s not very nice…” Her voice was not as chipper as it was a moment ago when she was accusing of Arya of caring about her.

 

“I told you he wasn’t.” Arya stated bluntly, but the hostility in her voice had faded seeing her sister’s slumped posture.

 

“I didn’t want to hear it. It doesn’t matter because we are no longer seeing each other. He and Margery are together now.” Her voice wavered the tiniest bit.

 

Arya couldn’t help but feel happy knowing that Sansa was no longer dating Joffrey, but her sister’s change in attitude made her feel like she wanted to hug her, to make her feel like she didn’t need the blond prick. “Aren’t you and Margery friends?” she asked, suddenly feeling very justified in her dislike of Margery.

 

“We still are,” Sansa sat deeper into the couch, turning towards Arya a bit, she began to play with the hem of her skirt, “honestly when I found out I wasn’t that upset, I was kind of relieved that I didn’t have to break up with Joffrey myself, his temper is not fun to deal with.”

 

“So why are you sad?”

 

“It’s embarrassing! Everyone knew about them before I did, Margery said she wanted to tell me, but it never seemed like the right time. She was having dinner at the Lannister residence while Joffrey was still pretending that I was his girlfriend.”

 

“Douche.” Arya expected to be chastised by her sister, but instead her comment earned her a giggle from the redhead. Arya smirked, “He is.”

 

“Yes… he is.” Blue eyes met hers, the slight sheen of unshed tears was still present, but she showed no sign of letting them fall, “I suppose I should be looking on the bright side.”

 

“That you dodged a gigantic Joffrey shaped bullet?”

 

Sansa laughed again and nodded her head. Arya smiled, feeling good that she was able to make her sister smile. She moved closer to Sansa and handed her the remote which the older girl took with a smile.

 

After Sansa flipped around different channels trying to find something other than fighters beating the hells out of one another, she finally landed on one. The two girls sat together watching a show which Arya had never seen before, some medieval styled drama with so many characters and side plots the younger girl didn’t even attempt to keep up, instead she focused on the heat from Sansa’s body, the scent of her shampoo and the fact that the two seemed to be sitting closer as they ate from the same chip bag. Sansa was completely engrossed in the show. Arya shifted her body a bit, which moved her even closer to her sister, whom in return, turned her body even more towards the younger girl.

 

“Are you cold?” Arya jumped slightly at the question, she looked up at Sansa who was looking down at her now. Before she could answer the older girl reached behind them and grabbed the folded-up throw blanket, spreading it out over Arya’s bare legs. The heat the two girls shared under the blanket was both comforting and scary to Arya. She looked over to the redhead again only to find a pair of crystal-clear blue eyes focusing on her cool grey ones. Sansa furrowed her eyebrows a bit, “What?”

 

Arya froze. The realization that the last week of trying to avoid her sister in hopes that the attraction to her would stop had not worked dawned upon her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, embarrassment and shame flooded her. She grabbed the throw blanket and tossed it off of herself before standing up. She wasn’t sure when she had started to cry.

 

“Arya?” Sansa’s voice was soft, concerned for her sister’s sudden shift in her mood. Arya didn’t stop, she quickly made her way out of the living room towards the stairs, heading up to her room as the sound of her sister’s worried voice calling her back filled the house.

 

Arya stepped into her room and shut the door, leaning her back against the heavy wood. She took a deep breath and tried to keep herself from crying harder, when she failed, she walked over to her bed and laid face down, her pillow stifling her cries. It wasn’t long before there was a small knock on the door, Arya couldn’t tell if she was happy that Sansa had followed her or not. “Go away Sansa.” Her voice cracked. Any hope that Sansa didn’t know that she was really upset was officially out of the window.

 

The door creaked quietly as her sister pushed her way in slowly, “What’s wrong?”

 

Arya cringed, she hated her mother’s ‘no locks’ rule now more than ever.

 

“Nothing, just go away.”

 

Arya didn’t hear her sister for a few moments before it became obvious that she was walking over to the younger girl’s bed. She didn’t move, her face still buried in the pillow. The bed dipped as the redhead sat gingerly next to her. She flinched when she felt Sansa’s hand on her shoulder, “Arya… did I do something wrong?”

 

Arya sprang up like a wild animal, turning to face her sister, up onto her knees. She knew how she must look, with her hair tussled and her face red. “Since when do you care?!” the words left her mouth before she could stop herself, all of the confusing emotions that had been stirring in her now becoming too much to keep inside.

 

Sansa looked shocked. “What do you mean?” the redhead said in a small voice, Arya couldn’t help herself, she scoffed at her older sister’s confusion.

 

“What do I mean? ‘What’s up Horseface?’ ‘maybe you shouldn’t dress like a boy all of the time _Horseface_ ’” Arya mocked her sister in a high-pitched voice nastily. She was breathing hard now, angry at herself for continuing to cry in front of her sister, she recognized that the situation had escalated so quickly, but she couldn’t stop herself.

 

Sansa looked taken aback, staring at her sister with a mixture of hurt and surprise, “Arya…”

 

“What?! You think I’m your dumpy, ugly little sister and you take every opportunity to remind me of it! Perfect little Sansa always tries so hard to be prefect and pretty and is nothing like her horse faced little sister!” Arya saw Sansa flinch at her words, she expected her to yell back or something nasty, but she didn’t. The older girl sat there silently for a moment before dragging herself onto the bed fully, before Arya knew what was happening, she was in her sisters’ arms. “What are you doing?” the brunette asked breathlessly.

 

“You’re not ugly Arya, you don’t have a horse face.” Sansa sounded sad, Arya still sat stiffly in her sister’s arms. “I’m sorry… I never meant it that way.”

 

“How else could you have meant it?” Arya asked, still suspicious, but her voice took a softer tone this time.

 

“It’s our thing Arya…” Sansa said, pulling back a little to look at her sisters redden face, “We call each other names, it doesn’t mean anything. You call me stupid all of the time.”

 

Arya bit her lip, she knew that was true, attacking Sansa’s intelligence was her go-to insult for her sister. “I never thought you cared about that.” Arya said softly, refusing to meet Sansa’s eyes.

 

“And I never thought you cared about the Horseface thing, it’s just a dumb name Arya, it doesn’t mean anything. I really didn’t think you cared about your looks at all.” Sansa’s words make Arya relax a bit in her arms, she laid her head on the older girl’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t… didn’t, I didn’t used to.” Arya nearly whispered.

 

“What changed?” the tone in Sansa’s voice made Arya nervous, like she was onto her sister. Arya took a deep breath.

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“It does!” Sansa pulled back, forcing Arya to look at her, “You’re my sister- “

 

“Don’t remind me- “

  
“Arya… whether you like it or not you’re my sister. I don’t want to hurt you, I was only teasing you.”

 

Before Arya could stop herself, like vomit, the next words came tumbling out of her mouth, “You don’t think I’m ugly?” she looked away as soon as she said the words, ashamed of her weakness and terrified of the answer she would get from Sansa.

 

Sansa laughed, Arya felt immediately that all of her fears had been confirmed, she began to pull away, trying to create distance between them on the bed. Sansa reacted quickly, grabbing her sister and pulling her against herself again.

 

“No Arya, you’re not ugly. Not at all.”

 

“You don’t have to lie to me- “

 

“Arya!” Sansa cut her off, “Stop it, I’ll never call you Horseface again. You’re not a horse face, you look like aunt Lyanna, and she’s one of the most beautiful women alive.”

 

“Don’t tease me-”

 

“I’m not.” Sansa said seriously. She maneuvered herself to sit directly in-front of Arya, putting her hands on either side of her face and forcing her to look up at her. “You’re beautiful Arya. You really are. I just don’t know when, or why you started concerning yourself with your looks.”

 

Arya stared up at her sister with a mixture of emotions, she was painfully aware of how close their faces were, unconsciously she licked her lips. If Sansa noticed, she didn’t do anything to show that she did. The redhead smiled at her, not letting her from the soft grip she had on her face. “What is going on Arya?” she almost whispered.

 

Arya blinked away the rest of her unshed tears and shook her head within her sister’s hand, “It doesn’t matter, I can’t do anything about it anyway.”

 

Sansa narrowed her eyes just a bit, “now you have to tell me what’s going on. I can help,” she offered, “is it a boy?”

 

Arya couldn’t help but notice the small amount of excitement that slipped into her voice as she asked that question. Sansa always got excited over the concept of boys and dating. Arya rolled her eyes, grabbing Sansa’s wrists and pulling her hands away from her face. Sansa’s hands landed in Arya’s bare lap, and she kept them there, making Arya’s skin prickle at the sensation.

 

Sansa seemed unfazed.

 

“…Or a girl?” she asked, “It doesn’t matter if it’s a girl Arya-“

 

“Sansa! Stop, please, it’s not… no, it’s no one.” ‘it’s you.’ She wanted to yell at the clueless girl.

 

“I know it has to be someone… okay! How about this- “

 

“No.” Arya interrupted Sansa’s sentence, she paid her little sister no mind.

 

“You don’t have to tell me who it is really but tell me all of the other details and maybe I can help!” Sansa’s usual, annoying, cheery disposition was back in full force, and Arya hated how it was making her feel. The feeling on Sansa’s soft hands on her bare thighs was enough to keep the redness in her face, now Sansa was smiling widely at her, happy at the idea of being able to have girly, relationship talk with her sister. Arya couldn’t help but think Sansa looked beautiful as she beamed down at her sister.

 

Kissing Sansa crossed her mind before she quickly killed that idea. If she couldn’t tell Sansa how she felt she certainly couldn’t kiss her.

 

“Come on Arya, please?” Sansa asked with a pouting lip, leaning forward a bit, “We never get to do stuff like this.”

 

‘The type of stuff I want to do with you would make you disown me.’ Arya thought, but nodded anyway, thinking it couldn’t hurt as long as she didn’t give any big details away. Sansa smiled and nodded happily, “Okay! So, I’ll ask questions and you have to be honest.”

 

“I thought you were going to give me advice, not try and figure out who it is!” Arya grumbled.

 

“So, there is a somebody.” Sansa teased making Arya groan.

 

“This is a bad idea.”

 

“No! It’ll be fun, I’ll give advice, but I need to know more about the situation first.” Sansa pulled her hands away from her sister’s lap, pulling her hair out of the way as if to prepare herself. “So… Girl or boy?” Sansa asked curtly, making Arya look away.

 

“Why is that important?”

 

“It’s important Arya, men and women are very different.” Sansa said in a matter of fact. Arya looked at her sister, unimpressed.

 

“Oh, so you’re suddenly so experienced, you’ve never even been with a girl.” She scoffed.

 

“Yes, I have.”

 

Arya stared at her sister in disbelief. “No, you haven’t!” she accused.

 

“Yes, I have- “

 

“Who?!”

 

“I’ll tell you if you tell be who your mystery crush is!” Sansa leveraged. Arya glared at her, not willing to give up so easily.  
  
“So, what… you like girls now?” Arya tried to keep her interest and excitement out of her voice. She had to remind herself that even if her sister did like girls that didn’t mean that she would ever be interested in her own sister.

 

“I don’t know…” Sansa replied softly, a little unsure of herself, “It’s only been a few times, and I didn’t hate it, I still like guys, I just like girls too.”

 

Arya watched her sister look up at her uncertainly, she gave the older girl a small smile before it disappeared from her face. “It was Margery, wasn’t it?” although Arya asked it wasn’t really a question. She shook her head, “Please tell me that it wasn’t some weird three way with Joffrey!” Arya was appalled by the idea, Sansa shook her head.

 

“No! I mean… yes it was Margery, but it was just us…” Sansa defended herself, Arya felt better knowing Joffrey wasn’t involved, but still slightly put off at the idea of her sister sleeping with the beautiful, outgoing High Garden heiress. The jealousy she already felt over the brunette intensified, “It didn’t mean anything,” Sansa added, almost as if she could feel her sister’s discomfort, “we are just friends, we just messed around a few times.”

 

“Did you like it?” Arya whispered, feeling only slightly guilty imagining her sister in a sexual situation with her best friend.

 

Sansa nodded, before a small amount of blush spread over her smiling face. “Okay… you already have so much on me. You have to tell me who your person is!”

 

Arya froze, not sure how to move forward. She thought about lying and just saying a name a classmate, or even making someone up, and even though she was sure she could successfully fool her sister, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. “I can’t say who she is.”

 

“So, it is a girl… does she go to school with you?” Sansa asked, again excited to be playing whatever game this was.

 

Arya nodded, “Different classes though.” She answered honestly, not sure what she was really doing.

 

“She’s older than you? Do I know her?”

 

Arya didn’t speak, she only nodded, feeling a rush of excitement at her semi confession to her sister, her heart beating faster. She swallowed hard. Sansa looked as if she were running through a database in her head of all the possible girls in her class it could be.

 

“Is she popular?” Sansa asked, and Arya had to keep from rolling her eyes.

 

“Very.”

 

“Does she feel the same way about you?”

 

Arya sighed and looked away from the redhead, “No. No way.”

 

“Why not? Have you talked to her?” Sansa asked, Arya shook her head. She couldn’t help but feel touched that Sansa wanted to help her, but she knew in the end it was all for nothing. She thought for a moment about telling her the truth, thinking Sansa would not be cruel to her after the night they have had, but the rejection would hurt a lot too, and she didn’t want to weird her sister out right after the two of them seemed to have some sort of breakthrough in their relationship. “You should tell her,” Sansa’s voice broke her train of thought, “what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“It could ruin so much,” Arya let the bitterness she felt slip into her voice, looking up at her older sister who looked confused. “Our parents won’t approve.”

 

“I don’t think they’ll care that you’re gay, Arya.”

 

“It’s not that she’s a girl, it’s that she’s…” Arya was getting frustrated, she wished she could tell the older girl, “We aren’t allowed, it’s just not allowed to happen. Ever. It’s wrong and no one will approve.” Arya said defeated, looking at Sansa with her large grey eyes. Sansa’s eyes met hers and for a moment, giving her a look of surprise and confusion, Arya panicked when Sansa didn’t respond right away for what seemed like a long time. Arya was certain that Sansa had figured her out, they continued to look at each-other before Arya couldn’t keep up with the staring contest, she looked away. “Let it go Sansa, please?” she nearly begged, worried that she ruined everything by giving too much away. Sansa knew, she could feel it.

 

“Okay.” Sansa replied, “We can talk about something else.” She suggested which Arya agreed to, nodding. “I told you about Margery, have you done anything with anyone?”

 

Arya looked back up at her sister, surprised at the question.

 

“It’s only fair.” Sansa smirked, Arya bit her lip, surprised at Sansa’s ability to bounce back after the turn that their conversation had taken. She shook her head in reply and Sansa nodded, smiling. Arya wondered if Sansa would talk more about her experiences, or if the older girl would simply end the conversation at that, her heart was still beating quickly, she was lost in her thoughts when she felt her sister’s hands on her thighs again, one on each. Her breath hitched in surprise, her skin prickling again as her sister’s hand rested in her lap. “You have really nice legs Arya, they’re really lean.” Sansa said offhandedly, making Arya swallow hard.

 

“Sansa…” she whispered, making her sister look from her legs to her face, “What are you doing?”

 

Sansa ignored her question, her thumbs moving against the younger girl’s skin, “This girl that you like, Arya, is she nice to you?”

 

Arya blinked, a mixture of confusion and excitement moving through her body, “Sometimes.”

 

“Do you think she needs to make up for those times that she’s not been so nice?” Sansa asked, catching Arya’s eyes again, the younger girl felt blood rushing to her lower belly as her sister continued to caress her thighs.

 

Arya let out a shaky sigh, not sure what to think of the situation, she had no doubt now.

 

Sansa knew.

 

“I don’t know.” Arya whimpered, not able to raise her voice in fear that one false move would ruin whatever it was that was happening.

 

Sansa smiled and nodded, “I think she does. I think she’s been foolish, being so mean to her beautiful little sister.”

 

Arya felt as if the air left her lungs, she wasn’t sure if what she had just heard Sansa say was accurate or not, but she couldn’t bring herself to ask. Sansa has a mischievous look on her face, slowly running her hands up Arya’s thighs, nearing the hem of her night shirt.

 

“Sansa.” Arya breathed, “We can’t.”

 

Sansa didn’t stop her hands, instead she leaned forward, nearly closing the distance between them, her lips centimeters away from Arya’s. “Why not? Am I wrong? Is this not what you wanted…?”

 

Arya felt her heart beating faster, not believing what was happening. She wondered for a moment if this was another one of her dreams, she stared at her sister’s rosy pink lips, and again licked her own without realizing. She stiffened when Sansa closed the gap between them, kissing her lightly on the lips before taking Arya’s bottom lip into her mouth, still slightly swollen from crying earlier, and sucked gently. Arya moaned, her eyes fluttering shut, her body reacting to her sister’s kiss.

 

The younger girl took in a sharp breath again, breaking the kiss momentarily as she felt Sansa begin to push her onto her back on her bed. “Sansa…” she whispered, her usual feisty spirit buried under confusion, desire and anxiety. She felt her back hit the bed softly, along with her sister’s weight laying down upon her, and yet again her lips were connected to Sansa’s. Her older sister parted her lips with hers, her tongue entering slowly, teasing Arya’s own tongue. The younger girl moaned, kissing her back, she wondered for a moment if it was obvious to Sansa that she didn’t have very much experience in this area. She felt one of Sansa’s hand, which was laying on the side of her neck now roaming lower towards her chest, Arya felt her cheeks burn hot as Sansa’s thumb grazed one pert nipple that lay under her t-shirt still. Sansa broke the kiss and looked down at Arya as she rolled her thumb back over the sensitive nub.

 

“Do you like this, Arya?” Sansa asked, her warm breath washing over Arya’s face. The younger girl’s breath hitched with another gentle swipe of Sansa’s thumb.

 

“Yes.” Arya breathed, her sharp grey eyes not straying from her sister’s clear blue ones. Arya moved one hand to the breast that wasn’t receiving attention and ran her fingers over the other hard nipple. Sansa’s eyes shifted downwards to watch Arya’s fingers work. The younger girl saw her sister smile, before looking into her eyes again. Sansa sat back on her heels, working herself to sit between Arya’s legs, her hand slowly running down her torso, only stopping when she reached the hem of the shirt.

 

Arya wiggled beneath Sansa, her thighs tightening against her legs as she felt her fingers grazing the bare skin of her stomach under her shirt. Her thighs tightened again, trying hard to alleviate the ache that was forming between her legs. Sansa understood what she was trying to do and smiled at her sister. “Not yet.” she whispered, moving forward towards the girl which forced her legs to open wider to accompany Sansa. Arya’s butt now rested in Sansa’s lap, her legs spread open, Sansa took hold of the girl’s wrists gently and leaned over her. She placed Arya’s hands next to her head, “Keep still sweet sister.”

 

Arya’s breathing was heavy, she bit her lip and nodded up at her, unable to argue at all. Sansa nodded and leaned back on her heels, her hands again finding the hem of her shirt, and begin slowly to run her hands up Arya’s bare stomach. Arya watched Sansa’s hands disturbing the fabric under her shirt as they made their way to her breasts. Sansa fingers circled the younger girl’s breasts, teasing them slightly causing goosepimple to break out all over her body. She continued to tease the girl’s smooth skin for what seemed like forever to Arya, which tested her ability to stay still and keep her hands where Sansa had told her to keep them. Finally, Sansa ran her fingers over her rock-hard nipples, causing the younger girl to whimper at the contact which pleased Sansa. She rolled each of her fingers over her nipples, flicking them softly each time. Arya pushed her head back against the pillows and moaned, her eyes shut tight. “Please Sansa.” She begged but she wasn’t quite sure what she was begging for.

 

“’Please’, what?” Sansa whispered, lightly continuing her treatment of her younger sister’s nipples while smiling down at her, her long hair falling over her shoulder, tickling Arya’s exposed stomach. She whimpered at the contact, the ache between her legs growing with every touch.

 

“I don’t know…” Arya whined, arching her back trying to somehow increase the contact between Sansa and herself. “Just… more. Please.” She looked up at her sister, who was looking down at her like she could hardly wait herself, which excited Arya even more.

 

“I like hearing you beg Arya.” Sansa laughed lightly, teasing her sister only slightly which made Arya’s skin tighten and prickle hearing those words. She continued to tease Arya’s nipples which caused her to bite her lip, looking up at Sansa with a desperate look in her eyes. She released her bottom lip from her teeth to breath out a shaky breath when Sansa trapped both of her nipples between two fingers and pinched slightly. She didn’t get a chance to make much of a sound before her older sister’s lips were on hers again, taking her bottom lip into her mouth softly as Arya moaned into the kiss. Sansa let go of Arya’s nipples and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up between the pair before she had to break the kiss in order to pull the t-shirt over the younger girl’s head. Arya felt even more exposed as she lay topless beneath her older sister but watched closely as Sansa tossed the shirt off the side of her bed before reaching for the hem of her own shirt and began lifting it up her body. Sansa’s pale, smooth stomach came into view first, followed by her lacy white bra, Arya watched as she pulled the shirt off, letting her long red hair fall through the neck of the shirt.

 

“Are you...” Arya began before catching herself, suddenly even more embarrassed, “Are you going to take that off too?” she asked, nodding towards Sansa’s bra, while keeping her hands by her head like her sister had instructed.

 

“Do you want me to?” Sansa’s voice took on a light tone, again, obviously enjoying the power she currently had over Arya.

 

Arya nodded, unable to bring herself to say it, hoping that Sansa would take mercy on her and not ask her to elaborate further. The younger girl sighed in relief when Sansa smiled, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, before pulling it away from her body exposing herself to her younger sister. Arya’s face flushed an even deeper shade of red at the sight of Sansa’s breasts. They were only slightly larger than her own, pale, where Arya’s skin had an olive tone inherited from their father. Sansa’s nipples were the same color as her lips, a pale pink where Arya’s own were a slightly darker shade pink.

 

She felt the urge to touch her sister as she leaned down again, but she kept her hands by her head still, not wanting to give Sansa any reason to stop what she was doing. Arya felt Sansa’s breasts against her own as she laid down on top of her, closing the gap between them completely. Sansa pushed her face into the crook of Arya’s neck, breathing against her ear.

  
“Good girl Arya.” She praised, making Arya swell with happiness. Sansa raised her knee between Arya’s legs, placing her thigh right against her core, and began kissing and nibbling Arya’s neck and earlobe. Arya let a moan slip from her lips as Sansa pressed her thigh into her, applying more pressure. Arya desperately wanted to alleviate that pressure, so she bucked her hips into Sansa’s thigh, making the older girl smile against Arya’s neck. “That’s it… keep going.” The redhead breathed, continuing to suck and bite at Arya’s ear, running one hand down to her hard nipple and again began to tease and pinch the dark rosebud.

 

Arya didn’t need to be told twice, she began rolling her hips into Sansa steadily, feeling shots of warm electricity up and down her legs, in her feet and toes and then back to her core. She was moaning more steadily now, rubbing her moist, pantie clad pussy against her sister’s bare thigh. She felt Sansa push back against her, making Arya aware of her sister’s heat beneath the short skirt and panties her sister was wearing. Before Arya could say anything, Sansa started to kiss down her sister’s chest, making her way towards her nipples, her lips closing around one. Arya gasped as she felt her warm tongue circle her nipple, biting gently before making her way over to the other. All while this was going on Arya continued to rub herself against Sansa, feeling an intense warmth building inside of her that she recognized from all of those times she woke up with her hand down her panties, rubbing that sensitive little nub in search of relief. Arya whimpered as Sansa suddenly scooted herself down towards the end of the bed, keeping Arya from humping her leg.  

 

She looked down at her sister questioningly, who was now hooking her fingers under the bands of her soaked panties and pulling them down her toned thighs.

 

“Can I taste you, Arya?” Sansa asked, and Arya felt dizzy. Sansa began kissing up her sister’s thighs after pulling her panties off of her, getting closer and closer to her pussy. “Please?” the red headed girl begged softly.

 

“Please what?” Arya breathed out with a smile on her face, she pulled herself up onto her elbows, raising a defiant eyebrow at her sister who was stationed between her legs. “I like hearing you beg, Sansa.” She repeated the older girl’s words back at her.

 

Sansa smirked up at her little sister. “Please may I lick you until you cum, Arya?” Sansa asked, making Arya shudder. She nodded which was all Sansa needed. The older girl ran her tongue over her sister’s wet silt, teasing her outer lips with her tongue. Arya breathed out, her feet resting on Sansa’s back as the older girl laid down on her stomach between her legs, hands reaching up to caress Arya’s stomach she began to lap at her sister’s cunt. Arya moaned loudly, reaching down with one of her hands, running it through the red locks, holding Sansa there as if she was afraid her sister would stop. She felt the tightening in her core reach what seemed to be an impossible high as Sansa ate her out, before, all at once it released making the younger girl cry out in her release. Arya dropped her back onto the bed, her head pushed into the pillow as her thighs tightened around Sansa’s head. Her shaking legs keeping her sister from moving away. Sansa continued to lap at her gently as she rode out her orgasm, and with a shaky breath, she opened her legs again, looking down at her older sister who just made her cum.

 

Arya knew that she should feel shame, especially now that her release finally hit, and she no longer had the lustful haze clouding her judgement, but as she looked down at her sister, lips glistening with her own cum, she only felt the need to make her sister feel the same pleasure. Without asking, Arya sat up and rolled Sansa onto her back, she grabbed her sisters’ long legs and pulled her into position, with her head at the end on the bed while on her back. Sansa let out a small noise of surprise when she moved her which made Arya smile. She knew that even though Sansa was older and much taller than Arya, Arya was still a lot stronger than her sister. Arya leaned over her sister and kissed her lips, tasting her own slightly salty taste on her lips (she wondered if Sansa liked the taste) she heard and felt Sansa’s moan against her lips which only encouraged Arya further.

 

She copied her sister’s moves, kissing down her chest towards her nipples, taking one pale pink nipple into her mouth. She sucked gently which made Sansa’s breathing hitch before she felt her sister’s fingers in her hair. Arya liked the feeling of power she currently had over her sister and wanted desperately to make her cum. She quickly showed the same attention to Sansa’s other nipple before slowly kissing down the older girl’s smooth stomach, toward the older girl’s cunt. Arya felt the nervousness build inside of her, trying hard not to let possibility of failure enter her mind. She figured that Sansa must have done what she did to her, to Margery before, she obviously had practice, but Arya had never done this before. She reached down beneath her sister’s skirt, finding the sides of her panties and began to pull them down her long legs. Once she pulled them off Sansa let her legs rest open, giving Arya a nice view of her wet slit. She took a deep breath and began to press her lips against Sansa’s stomach again, kissing and biting her way down.

 

She kept going, kissing passed Sansa’s navel before pulling her skirt up her torso, finding herself looking at small, trimmed thatch of light red curls right in front of her face. She hesitated, nerves getting the better of her. She felt Sansa’s fingers caressing her scalp gently.

 

“You don’t have to Arya, if you’re not ready.” Sansa said softly, sensing her sister’s nervousness. Arya looked up at her sister’s beautiful face, lightly flushed and looking genuinely concerned down at her. Arya felt a need to not let her sister down, she wanted to impress her and show her that she could keep up with her. That she was better than Margery Tyrell.

 

“I want to.” She breathed, and dipped her face down lower, pressing her lips against the top of Sansa’s wet slit which made the older girl let out a soft moan. The sound encouraged Arya, she pushed her tongue against the same spot and felt that hard nub she knew would be there, making Sansa moan again. Arya rested on her elbows, her hands on either of Sansa’s thighs before she began to lap at Sansa’s pussy in the same way the older girl had done to her moments ago.

 

The more moans she heard from the older girl the more determined Arya became to make her cum. She let her tongue make long swipes along her pussy, tasting the older girl completely (Arya found that she liked the taste a lot). She did everything she could think of, and everything she remembered feeling her sister do to her. Licking, sucking and nibbling on her clit and only intensifying the action when she heard Sansa moan louder. Her older sister’s fingers were in her hair, no longer caressing gently, but holding onto her tightly as her breathing and moans became more frequent until finally Arya felt Sansa tense up. Her sister made a high-pitched yelp while holding Arya’s face against her cunt. Arya kept licking and sucking, feeling her sister’s pussy spasming under her lips and tongue.

 

After a few moments Sansa relaxed, letting her grip on Arya’s hair loosen before letting hers fall to the bed.

 

“Gods, Arya.” Sansa’s voice sounded weak which made Arya swell with pride. She crawled up her sisters’ body and looked down at Sansa’s spent form. Arya didn’t have time to think of anything witty to say before Sansa pulled her down against her, holding her tightly in her arms. Arya relaxed, letting herself be held by her older sister. She felt a mixture of things… happiness, shock, fatigue… she felt like she should feel ashamed, laying naked in her own sister’s arms, but she couldn’t bring herself to. She dreamt about this for so long and suddenly it was a reality. Arya didn’t want it to end.

 

However now she was worried about what Sansa was thinking. The older girl was laying quietly, Arya could hear her still quickened heartbeat as she laid on her chest, her steady breathing raising Arya’s head slightly before lowering it. Arya didn’t know if she could handle the idea of Sansa only wanting her this one time.

 

She knew she could never look at her sister again if that was how Sansa felt. Arya thought of Mr. Lannister’s words, warning her about losing her sister if things didn’t work out. Fear welled up in the usually brave hearted Arya Stark, thinking about how she would handle things if her sometimes cruel sister didn’t want her anymore after this. Her breathing hitched as she felt the sting of tears pooling in her eyes, not spilling over. Arya held her breath, trying to calm herself down and forget the frightening thoughts entering her head before Sansa noticed that something was wrong.

 

Sansa sat up on one of her elbows and looked down at her, she could feel her eyes on her.

 

“Arya? What’s wrong?” she whispered down at the younger girl which tipped Arya over the threshold, a couple of tears escaping her eyes and landing on Sansa’s bare chest. “Oh Arya… what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Sansa’s voice sounded worried and panicked. Arya shook her head and buried her face. She hated how childish she felt, unable to get her emotions under control. Sansa rolled her over onto her back and leaned over her, forcing Arya to look up at her with her big, grey, teary eyes. Sansa looked distressed. “Oh no, please don’t cry Arya, I’m sorry, I thought you wanted this.”

 

Arya shook her head, “I do.” She corrected stubbornly, reaching up to wipe her tears away the best she could, “you won’t want this anymore.” She declared and hearing how definitive it sounded made her feel worse. Sansa didn’t reply, instead she laid down next her sister, pulling her into her arms again making her a little spoon. She pressed a kiss to the side of her face.

 

“Arya, I’ve wanted this for so long… I’m not about to let you go now that I have you.”

 

The younger girl processed her sister’s words carefully, before slowly turning to face her, “This wasn’t just a one-time thing?” she asked, hating the weakness in her voice.

 

Sansa shook her head, “Not unless that’s what you want?” she asked, Arya shook her head as well, “Good, then your mine, understand?” Arya smiled up at her older sister and nodded her head. The two of them relaxing together and soon they fell asleep together.

 

 

Arya felt herself pulled from sleep, slipping into consciousnesses she felt her sister’s arms still around her petite frame and smiled, happy to know last night wasn’t just a dream like it usually is. She turned her head to see Sansa’s sleeping face, she bit her lip wondering what their family would think of them if they knew what they had done the night before.

 

As if the thought of the rest of the Starks had summoned one, the sound of someone knocking on Arya’s door pulled her attention from staring at her sister towards the source. Arya knew Cat’s rule, two or three knocks before she comes into the room. The second knock came.

 

“Arya? Are you awake?” Their mother’s voice woke Sansa up, who was now looking at the door with the same alarmed expression as Arya. “I’m coming in!” Cat’s usual warning came before the doorknob started to turn. Arya watched as Sansa jumped out of bed and ran faster than she had ever seen her sister run before, only wearing a skirt, she slid into her closet and closed the door just as Cat opened Arya’s door. Arya quickly pulled her covers up over her naked body. Cat looked alarmed.

 

“Are you naked Arya?”

 

“So, I sleep naked sometimes, I’m allowed to do that!” Arya replied defiantly, causing Cat to look around her room suspiciously, before her eyes landed on her youngest daughter again.

 

“Get dressed and come down for breakfast. If you see your sister trying to sneak into her room this morning, tell her I already saw that she was gone and has hells to pay for staying out all night.” Cat informed her in a stern voice before closing the door.

 

A few seconds went by before Arya’s closet door opened again, a sheepish looking Sansa immerging. Arya slipped out of bed began to gather her sister’s and her own clothes from the floor. Sansa reached to grab the bra and shirt Arya was handing her.

 

“We can’t tell anyone about this.” Sansa said, taking the garments.

 

Arya rolled her eyes, “Oh really? I thought I would inform everyone at breakfast that we’ve decided to start fucking.” She quipped.

 

“Don’t be smartass.” Sansa said, her voice light, “I’m just saying, it could be bad if anyone found out. Remember the Targaryen’s? And the Lannister twins?!”

 

“Then don’t say anything, neither will I.” Arya said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Deal.” Sansa said, pulling her shirt over her head, and closing the distance between her sister and herself. “My room tonight, after everyone goes to bed.”

 

“While everyone is here?” Arya asked in hushed voice.

 

“Sure, unless you’re craven…” Sansa said, straightening her skirt and walking towards the door, she opened it looking both ways down the hallway before sprinting towards her room. Arya rushed over to her door to close it, still naked herself she didn’t’ want anyone else walking in on her.

 

Arya smirked, she would sneak into her sister’s room tonight, she was definitely not craven.


End file.
